


Hot Nerds

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood has Asperger, Simon Lewis is her best friend. She wanted to try dating. He didn't mind being the guinea pig. Who would ? Izzy was beautiful.If you think it’s already pretty hard to navigate your way through high school, well, try getting through the year while inadvertently finding yourself standing in the way of the most influent people.To their defense, Simon and Izzy never planned to get nominated for prom King and Queen...





	1. We're A 'Us' Now

«Simon, you and I, we could we could totally date. Right...?» Isabelle asked her best friend as she sat across from him at their usual lunch table.

Simon looked up from his oddly looking pasta and raised an eyebrow. He pursed his lips before answering. «I suppose... Why?»

She sighed dramatically. «Literature. Apparently I am not genuine enough about my feelings...» She said, now fiddling with one of her dark locks.

Simon tilted his head to the side and smiled a little, she was looking so genuine and vulnerable, all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and block the world. Block people's stare, erase people's words, and make her feel good about herself, hell, even normal if that's what she wanted, even though the thing he loved the most about her is that she was different. «You want to date me for literature?» He asked fondly and chuckled.

Izzy smiled and nodded firmly. «I made a list of what people dating do and you already are filling in most of the criteria, my family loves you, Max loves you, even Alec appreciates you... » Alec was Isabelle's big brother, gone to Caltech with his boyfriend Magnus, they had moved in together but would come back for holidays. Simon shook his head but let her go on. «So as I was saying, meeting the family checked, knowing everything about me, checked, going out with me and only me, checked, holding my hand, it did happen once when we were eight didn't it ? » She bit her bottom lip. «But... Hum... Do you love me...?»

Simon chuckled. «Of course I do. So much. You're my best friend Iz.»

She smiled. «Then all that is left on the list is kissing... »

Simon laughed. «So you're serious ? We're really doing this ?»

She shrugged. «Why not ? And you better make me understand everything about love in a week Lewis, I have another essay to write.»

Simon's eyes widened. «No pressure, of course.»

«Actually... An awful lot of pressure. I need an A+ Lewis.»

«Iz...»

«What ?»

«Thank you, for being you.» Simon said and reached for her hand, he brought it to his lips before placing a chaste kiss on it.

Isabelle blushed. «Everybody else was already taken.» She answered and shrugged, casually quoting Oscar Wilde.  Simon just grinned.

 

┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉

 

  
Simon never ever thought his life would change that much by announcing people he was dating Isabelle Lightwood. Of course he knew boys found her attractive. He did too to be honest, breathtaking at times. But he didn't expect the girls of the school to suddenly acknowledge his existence...

Today he had been invited for lunch for the very first time... They had never ate lunch with anyone else but themselves since they had started high school... Things were so weird... And Izzy was so silent... He glanced at her and noticed that she was just looking down at her plate, not taking part in the conversation. He frowned and leant in to whisper in her ear. «Say what you want to say, and say it loud. I'll support you.»

Izzy's cheek flushed. But she glanced at him and shot him a grateful smile before clearing her throat. «Jared, a cougar is a mountain Lion. Kimmy, no one cares if you switched from power red to rich Rosewood. Especially since you're currently wearing a flamenco red lipstick. And finally, yes, you look fat in that shirt. I said it.» She huffed, flipped her hair and stood up. Simon chuckled and stood up before following after her. Both so unapologetically themselves.

He caught up with Izzy when she reached the corridor. He just remained silent and watched her as she leant against her own locker. «I'm afraid we won't get invited again.»

Simon chuckled. «I can't bring myself to care. I hated it. Spending tome with you, alone. It's better. Always will be.»

«I sounded mean didn't I ?» Isabelle asked.

«You sounded honest, and I found it incredibly daring and hot.»

«But I just ruined our non-existing social life when it we were about to create ourselves one...»

Simon just shook his head and genuinely laughed. «Isabelle Lightwood, I love you.» He just answered and kissed her forehead, before heading to class, expecting her to follow him.

 

 ┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉

 

To be honest, aside from the lunch incident, Izzy and Simon were doing pretty great, they even attended a very few parties. Each time, Isabelle would isolate herself and Simon would end up either looking for his girlfriend or seeking for her hand, to bring some sort of comfort. She would just look up to him and smile, grateful.

It became pretty easy for both of them to date, pretty comfortable. They just... Never kissed. But it didn't bother them. They were happy this way, even more honest with each other. Sometimes Isabelle would surprise them both and steal a few of his fries or reach for his hand on her own, always met with a warm smile from Simon.

But the first time he truly noticed a change in Isabelle's behavior was when she sat in front of him, at lunch, again, smiling. «Clary told me I had potential she could help me develop. »

Simon raised an eyebrow. «Clary huh ?»

«What ? That's her name.» Izzy said and shrugged.

«Oh but I do believe her name is Clarissa Fairchild, and that she has a gorgeous fiery set of red locks. She also often uses her long and delicate fingers to smoothen her pencil strokes. And she is so, so, sooooooooooo, talented it's seriously unfair...»

Isabelle shook her head. «Well, she prefers Clary and she is indeed talented. I won't take any of this back, Simon, you should've seen her. She always looks so focus... So ethereal...»

Simon chuckled. «I ship it.»

Isabelle shook her head in disbelief. «You're my boyfriend Lewis, in case you needed a reminder.»

«So ? I want you to be happy. If happy is her, go for it.»

Isabelle bit the left corner of her bottom lip and looked down at her plate. «It won't happen. She's her... And I'm well.. I'm wei-»

«Different. Uniquely and beautifully so.» Simon interrupted. «You should flaunt it.»

Isabelle smiled. «I'm not Alec.»

Simon scoffed. «I would know. I could never date Alec. First because he belongs with Magnus. Second because he kinda hates my guts... And third, yeah no, there's no third. Your brother is undeniably hot. It's like, the basic of Lightwood genes.» He shrugged.

Izzy chuckled. «Point being, she's a cool kid, I'm not.»

Simon shook his head in disbelief. «You wouldn't believe the amount of guys who ask me of we have broken up already so that they could take you out...»

The brunette's cheeks reddened. «Don't lie.»

«Why would I ? Have you seen yourself Iz ? You could straight up be a model. Victoria Secret that is. I was once told it's the hottest kind. I think...»

Isabelle raised an eyebrow in disbelief but decided to just shrug it off.

«ATTENTION EVERYONE !» Mrs Mallsburry said, as she entered the cafeteria. « We finally have the name of our nominees for prom King and Queen ! » She said, and all of sudden, the place went silent. All the eyes focusing on her. «This year, we'll have three beautiful girls competing for prom Queen, Maia Roberts....»

Maia just chuckled as her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek, she was the  most popular girl around, of course she would be nominated.

«Clarissa Fairchild...»

Clary choked on nothing, literally, before glaring at her best friend. «You did not...» Maia just shrugged. «Maia Elizabeth Irma Roberts...» Clary warned.

«And Isabelle Lightwood...»

Simon's eyes widened, but he literally whooped loud enough for the whole cafeteria. Not minding Izzy's face, redder than a Lobster. Who the hell had nominated her ? «Wasn't me.» Simon promised, lifting up his hands in defense. Isabelle decided to just glare at him.

«Now time to announce our male nominees...»

Jace Wayland ran a hand through his silky blond hair, a smug smile finding his way on his lips as he buried his nose in his girlfriend's neck.

«For this year, we only have two nominees. Actually, there was only one until this morning... But someone added a name...»

«Cut with the chit chat and give us name woman !» A voice coming from the back said, many distinctly recognized Damian Leigh's but whatever, really.

  
«So the first name is.. Jace Wayland.» At that, the crowd went wild and Jace felt obligated to stand up and waved like he owned the goddamn land before leaning in for a languorous kiss with his superhot, of course, girlfriend.

«King of my ass.» Simon said. «I'm voting for the other dude, no matter who it is.»

«And the second nominee is... Simon Lewis. »

Simon blinked a few times, completely ignoring the applause. «What ?» He stood up. «There must've been a mistake...»

Mrs Mallsbury chuckled. «But sweetheart, there wasn't any, really, it's your name on the paper.»

Simon snorted. «Like someone actually voted for me. Didn't Jace already win prom King ?»

«Actually...» Isabelle started. «I voted for you during this morning's break...»

Simon glared at her. «Yeah, okay. One vote. Wow. But that isn't enough to be nominated right ? So who's pranking me ? Where's the joke ?»

Isabelle frowned and stood up. «There isn't any Si...» He furrowed his brows and looked at her. «Some of us voted for you...» She cupped his face with both hands. «Okay ?»

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. «Okay... » He said, as they rested their forehead against each other's.

They realized they were still in public when they heard a very loud 'awwww' from the back. They just looked at each other, separated and exited the cafeteria.

« What the hell was that ? Who the hell voted for him ?» Jace asked Maia as soon as they left.

«Or her...» His girlfriend said.

«Hey ! Isabelle's pretty ! And really nice ! m» Clary interjected.

«Please, you just wanna get in her pants, Fray.»  Jace said and rolled his eyes.

«Like you with pretty much every girl you ever crossed path with ?»  She shot back.

«Please, have you seen my girlfriend ? I have standards.»

«What standards ? You wouldn't even be able to give a definition of the word. Just be glad my amazing best friend , that you totally don't deserve as a girlfriend by the way, still tolerates you.»

Jace just rolled his eyes and brushed it off with a wave of the hand. «Anyway,  who is this guy ? Where is he coming from ? How the hell did he manage to have enough votes in a morning ?»

«I voted for him. He's Simon Lewis, swimming team, reaaally nice abs. » One of their friend, Kaelie said. «Like really.  Only reason to attend those swimming competitions. Since he's been in the team, they actually won something. Thing they hadn't been able to do in years... On top of that, he is passing all his classes with flying colors...» She shrugged. «I would know, I asked him to give me private lessons at least three times and like... We worked... And I understood... So the guy can't take a hint, but he is smart. I got a B+ in calculus thanks to him.»

«Why do you even take calculus Kaelie ?» Jace asked.

«To prove people I'm more than a body.» She said and flipped her hair before high fiving Clary.

  
«Whatever. That scene between them was just pathetic. Not an ounce of hotness in any of them.» Jace said.

«I see potential.» Kaelie said. «Maybe if the green monster wasn't blinding you, you'd see it too.»  Clary chuckled.

Maia, who had remained oddly silent, decided to talk. «It's true babe, they could be a threat.» She told Jace. «We need to learn a few things about them. Need to find out their weaknesses.»

«Calm down Ma', you're not going at war, it's just a silly election.» Clary said.

«A Roberts doesn't know failure.» Maia said, repeating her father's words each time she wouldn't do something perfectly right.

«Neither does Jace Wayland. Especially not against a nerd.»

«Hot nerd.» Kaelie corrected, obtaining a glare from Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I'm awful at starters, aren't I ? But please, bear with me !


	2. The way things change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A swimming competition happens and discoveries ensue...

Isabelle was sitting in the first row of seat, right next to Kaelie Whitewillow, intently watching her boyfriend. «Come on Simon... » She kept fidgeting on her seat. «Come on, come on... » He was so close to catching up with the swimmer for Beacon Hills High. She just knew he could do it, back crawl wasnnt his forté but she knew he could, everybody knew so. The terrace had never been that crowded since... A good three years ago... People started to come back when the school started to win. «Come on Si, just deep breaths. You know you'd go faster if you could breath a little less...» Only fifteen meters left, Simon's arm was at the level of the other boy's knee.

«Come on Lewis ! » Kaelie had stood up and yelled. «GO LEWIS ! » She yelled, and oddly, the cloud started to do the same. Isabelle was just looking around, a tad lost. But whatever they did, it worked, Simon caught up with the other guy, but there was barely two thousandths of seconds between them.

The first thing Simon did when he took his glasses off was to scan the crowd, looking for his best friend. He furrowed his brows when he didn't found her, but he smiled and waved back at Kaelie nonetheless. He then exited the water and went to get dressed. That's when he realized Izzy had been managing her way through the crowd to get closer to him since she had been up in the seats at first. He grinned when he saw her and jogged a little to meet her.

«You did it Lewis. » She whispered, her forehead resting against his.

«I guess so.» He said softly and chuckled. «And now your shirt's wet.»

Izzy shrugged. «Just go get your medal and take your pictures. Text me when you're done, I'll be at the library. »

He nodded and watched her go.

Despite the oddly important amount of people gathered in the same place to watch a sport that he never considered entertaining, what struck Jace the most was the absence of kiss between Simon Lewis and his so called girlfriend.... After every match, won or lost, the quarterback would run to his girlfriend and kiss her. But Simon... Simon just sought for her, for her presence. No intention to show off, just pure genuineness. It was as painful to watch as it was odd. Something was just... Off. Jace knew it. There was a second thing Jace knew, it was that Simon had a six pack, making him suddenly very alert of the fact that he was bi. But he just shrugged it off, it was probably the fact that he bad been hooking up with the same girl for too long. And finally, the third thing Jace knew was that Kaelie was a traitor. How could she support the enemy ? He glared at her for a few seconds before leaving the pool, unnoticed.

 

  ┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉

 

Simon walked inside the library, grinning and fully dressed, his gold medal dangling on his chest. He sent a text to Izzy saying 'look up' and he watched her frown before doing it, his grin widening.

«You look.... Dry.» Isabelle finally said, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

«Thank you. You look dry too. It's really great.»

They both looked at each other for a few seconds, grinning. «We're not normal people. » Isabelle whispered, breaking the silence.

«I know. And it's awesome. » Simon answered before nudging her lightly.

  
«Mine or yours ? » Isabelle asked.

«Mom and Becks are around, so if you're up for monopoly night, mine. If you're not, movie at yours.»

Isabelle nodded. «Mine.» She answered, obtaining a nod from Simon. And they left, in his awfully colorful van.

 

┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉

 

The following day, Clary aimlessly wandered in the hallways, looking for someone she could tell about something she did and wasn’t exactly proud of...

« Kaelie ! » Clary yelled as she spotted her friend. The girl turned around and raised an eyebrow. « I need to tell you something....»

«Me too.» Kaelie said. «Like I need to say it to someone...»

«Same.» Clary said. «On three ?» The other girl nodded.

« **One**...»

« **Two**...»

« _ **I am the one who signed up Isabelle for Prom Queen !**_ »

« _ **I am the one who signed up Simon for Prom King !**_ »

They both blurted out at the same time. It felt oddly good, like a weight had been relieved from their shoulder... 

« **Wait, what ?! Why ?!** » They both asked each other, the feeling of relief being replaced by uncomprehension. 

«Maia is your best friend Fray ! You know how bad she wants to win !»

«Hey ! Jace is the most popular guy around and your friend too, how could you ever believe Simon could win against him ??»

They both sighed.

«We're so screwed.»  Kaelie said.

«So much.» Clary confirmed.

 

┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉

 

Isabelle and Simon walked inside the school smiling. The teenager's guitar case was flung over his shoulder, his backpack in his hand.

«I take that as we won't see you by the pool tonight Lewis. »  Greenberg, a member of the team who had been transferred from Beacon Hills asked.

Simon nodded. «Nah, tonight is Rock Solid Panda night. »

«I thought it was Champagne Enema... »

Simon chuckled. «It still was like two weeks ago. Were you at the gig ?»

Greenberg nodded. «I'm not sure Indie is my thing but you guys were great.»

Simon nodded. «Thanks mate.»

Greenberg nodded. «No probs dude. Isabelle.» He made a salute before walking away.

 

┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉

 

«I don't understand how this happen...» Maia said, glancing at Simon and Izzy, leaning against the locker next to Jace's.

The blond glanced over his shoulder to see what his girlfriend was looking at before going back to rummage through his stuffs. «Neither do I babe.»

«It's like they're not even trying. Isabelle is soooooo boring. Like, I followed her during a free period, she just went to the library to work and then Simon joined her when the bell rang. Nothing else...»  
  
Jace shrugged. «What if she is a loner ? There's no shame in that.»

Maia shrugged. «True. It's gon' be way easier for me to win this way.»

Jace nodded. «That Simon dude shouldn't be a threat either. He's got some nice abs but that's pretty much everything about it.»

Maia raised an eyebrow but remained silent. She waited for Jace to turn around and wrapped her arms around his neck. «What are we doing tonight ? »

Jace grinned softly, his arms snaking around her waist. He buried his nose in her neck before leaving a short kiss there. «I don't know, what do you have in mind ? »

«Taki's. With Clary and Kaelie. Just invite a few of your friends from the team, hot ones, and we'll move to another place after dinner. » Maia proposed, her hand running through his hair.

Jace groaned softly. «I thought it would be just the two of us... »

Maia laugher softly before kissing his lips. He instinctively deepened the kiss, melting into her, no longer knowing where he ended or where she started. He tried to slip his tongue in her mouth, but she had another idea, she took his bottom lip between her teeth, earning a deep, throaty moan as she pulled a little. She then laughed and pulled away.

«Teaser.» Jace murmured before leaning in for a quick kiss. Maia laughed and walked away, swaying her hips on purpose.

 

┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉

 

Soon, the school day was over.

Isabelle and Simon headed to the chess club, holding hands. He was there for moral support more than anything. He only played checkers on sundays with the people in the square near his house.

Izzy recognized someone she had AP Biology with, his name was Chad. She had never uttered a word to him before but Simon had pushed her to do so, since he was supposed to leave in a few mins. «Chad...? « Isabelle said and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and grinned.

«Isabelle. Good to finally hear your voice clearly addressing to me and not our teacher. » Chad smiled.

Isabelle tensed a little at the words so Simon wrapped an arm around her shoulders. «I gotta go.» He whispered before kissing her temple. She just sighed. «So Chad, take care or she'll eat you alive. » He warned, knowing how good of a chess player Izzy was. Both Chad and Isabelle grinned and Simon supposed it was his cue.

 

┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉

  
«Late, Lewis.» Maureen said as he walked inside her garage.

«It will be written on his grave. I'll make sure of it.» Eric, one of his bandmates said making everybody laugh. Simon just fondly rolled his eyes.

«Sorry, Izzy just needed me for a little longer than expected.»

Kirk started to wiggle his  eyebrows. «Your girlfriend needed you huh ?»

«Not like that, idiot.» Simon said and shoved his friend. «It's my best friend you're talking about dude, so respect.»

Kirk lifted his hands up in surrender. «Fine lover boy. Fine, fine. Music is all we'll be talking about then. Also, what about Millenium Lint ? »

Eric raised an eyebrow. « For the name ? I was thinking something more edgy like... Rodent Funeral... »

Maureen furrowed her brows. «What now ? Sure... It's not deranged. Why  not dead sneaker rat ? Or Salacious Molds ?»

«How about no girls aloud then ? » Eric asked.

Maureen chuckled. «How about Sexist Pigs ? »

  
« Enough. » Kirk said. «Let's stick with Champagne Enema for now. »

« I thought we were Rock Solid Panda.. » Simon said obtaining an eye roll from Kirk.

«Didn't you check the convo last night ? We went back to Champagne Enema because some fans like it...» He shrugged.

«Fine.» Simon said and got his guitar out. «Let's start with 'A Modern Faerie Tale' and then go for 'We Are The Shadows' How does that sound ?»

«I think we should start with 'We are the shadows' It's oddly softer.» Maureen said.

Simon nodded. «Sounds good to me. I also have this one called 'So Close', I'm still working on the lyrics but it's basically a love ballad.»

«Of course.» Kirk said and chuckled.

«What ? I felt inspired.»  Simon shrugged.

«Alright.» Eric reached for his drumsticks. «Simon just tell us when you're ready.»

The dark haired boy nodded and strummed his guitar a little, humming along to accord it. «No need to fear darkness, when you're the shadow... Do, do, do...» He tilted his head to the side and turned on the metronome on his phone. «I'm good.» He declared after a few minutes.

Maureen started to run her fingers along the tiles of the keyboard, perfectly knowing what she was doing.

Eric started low and steady, but slightly faster than the metronome.

«Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh... Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwww... » Kirk started, backed by Simon, strumming along every sound.

For an outsider, they sounded good, kinda messy, still very raw, but they would make up for it with the emotional side transpiring from every song. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly love Kaelie, oddly, so like, I want to give her importance. Will you guys follow me on this one ? Also, who do you want to learn more about ??
> 
> Title : Totally inspired from River Abd Roads by The Head and The Heart. The Chuck Finale will always make me emotional and that song just... Strikes a nerve.


	3. Hello To You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is very bi. Sizzy are very Pan. Clary is so gay. Maia is a sunshine. The whole thing is a mess.

"No need to fear darkness, when you're the shadow....♪ Sharp intake of breath as the world goes slow mo...♫" Simon hummed as he made his way to his locker. He cocked an eyebrow when he found Kaelie in front of it. "Yeah ?"

Kaelie smiled. "Hey Si. I was thinking... For the elections... We could do a meeting with the rest of your committee..."

Simon frowned. "Committee ? For what ?" He asked, utterly lost.

Kaelie sighed and absentmindedly  tucked a strand of her blond hair back behind her ear, a soft, unnatural smile finding its way to her lips, in an attempt to hide her irritation. "Simon, in case you had forgotten, you have been nominated to become our King... So you need to have a proper campaign committee in order to win."

Simon chuckled. "Right. Who said I wanted to win ?"

"Who wouldn't ?" Kaelie asked. Simon raised both eyebrows, unimpressed. "Come on, Si... Think about it in a different way... You winning means, Jace won't. You'll open a door to all the nerds out there ! Come on Lewis ! Be the symbol of a possible change !"

Simon chuckled and shook his head. "Okay. But I can't tonight. I have swimming practice 'till six thirty and then I'm tutoring, you, of all people should know it."

Kaelie threw her head back and groaned. "Just... Text me your schedule Lewis." She said and kissed his cheek before disappearing. Simon shook his head and opened his locker.

"Morning." A feminine voice coming from behind him said, making him instantaneously smile. He turned around grinning. "Hey you." He leant in to rest his forehead against hers, their eyes shutting themselves for a few seconds as both of them drew a long breath. It might sound weird to some, but it was reassuring to both of them, and familiar. They could touch without making Izzy uncomfortable. At some point Isabelle opened her eyes and booped his nose. He chuckled and pulled back. "How did the rehearsal go last night ?" She asked.

Simon shrugged. "It went great. We are 'Fortuitous Occurrences' now." He grinned, making his best friend chuckle.

"I thought it was Rock Solid Panda..."

"Me too. But it was actually Champagne Enema. Greenberg was right. And now we're 'Fortuitous Occurrences'. What do you think about it ?"

"It's..." Isabelle chuckled. "New." She answered and went to open her own locker to get her books. Simon trailing behind her. "By the way, Alec and Magnus are at home. Alec insisted on having you for dinner tonight after I told him we were dating. Magnus mumbles something about shovel talk and started cackling at Alec's answer...."

Simon gulped. "You told him for us...?"

Isabelle furrowed her brows and glanced at him. "Of course, why would I not ?"

"Right... Why would you not...? Maybe because you don't want your big brother to kill me ?"

"Come on, we both know he wouldn't. Too much trouble to hide the body." Isabelle grinned, now facing him. "Besides, I'd protect you. Black Belt in Việt Võ Đạo, remember ?"

"Doesn't he have one in Kenpō ?" Simon asked.

Isabelle tilted her head to the side, thoughtful. "That... And Judo..."

Simon once again swallowed hard. "I'm gonna die..." Izzy just patted his shoulder before heading to her art class.

 

**┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉**

 

  
"Maia !" Clary ran after her best friend, her art project under her arm and her hair in disarray.

Maia turned around and lightly shook her head at the sight. "Fray...." She reached for her friend's hand and led her to the bathroom.

"We're going to be la..." "Tss, tss, tss, no arguing Miss Fairchild-Garroway." Maia countered.

Clary raised an eyebrow. "Fairchild-Garroway, huh ?"

Maia laughed as she started to pull some pencils out of Clary's hair. "My dad and your mom totally went on their what ? Tenth date. I bet they'll be married before we finish our first semester into Uni."

Clary grinned, she loved the idea. "It would be awkward though, seen as we dated..."

Maia laughed. "Clary, you're my best friend and an awesome kisser. But we broke up like two years ago, no worry there." She delicately grabbed her best friend's face to apply some light pink lipstick. "Done." She declared before smiling out of pride. Clary glanced into the mirror, and okay, she didn't knew how Maia had done it but she was looking totally okay. She looked at her best friends and thumbed up with both of her thumbs.

"Now run, forest." Maia said as she handed Clary her art project. "To Art ! On your left !" She yelled, as Clary made her way outside. The girl was unable to repress a small smile as she shook her head, watching her friend, she then headed to her class, AP Biology.

 

**┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉**

 

  
"It was a really great presentation." Isabelle told Clary as she regained her sit.

Clary smiled, showing her teeth. "You truly thought so ? It's just... I truly poured my soul in this project and... I don't feel quite satisfied... But then when do I ever ?" She chuckled. "Sorry... I tend to ramble in the presence of pretty people..." She smiled awkwardly.

  
Isabelle's cheeks reddened. "Like Simon." She blurted out. "He used to ramble a lot around me and he told me the exact same thing." She chuckled. "I'm sure you'd love him. He's an artist too, but he's into music..."

The hint of excitement disappeared in Clary's eyes but she smiled nonetheless. "Right, Simon, your boyfriend."

Izzy was furiously blushing by now, which Clary found way too cute for anyone's mental health. "Yeah, this Simon. My... Boyfriend. He's more of a best friend really. But we're dating too. It's easy, it's comfortable and we undeniably love each other."

Clary nodded, along with their art teacher. "This is all so interesting. Please Miss Lightwood, tell me more about your love life..."Sir Gideon, their art teacher said. The two girls sat up straight, letting out a small gasp, startled. "Good. Now that I have everyone's attention back, time to let Paige present us her project."

Clary rolled her eyes as he walked away and leant toward Izzy. "How does me meeting Simon today sound ? Lunch ?" Isabelle just nodded, not trusting her voice and her eyes focused on their teacher.

 

**┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉**

 

 

Simon grunted as he left his calculus class, he seriously needed food, and definitely not intellectual one.

To his surprise, he found Isabelle at their usual table, but not on her own. She was sitting next to a redhead. A small smile tugged on his lips as he made his way toward them. He went to kiss her head before sitting across from his best friend. "Hi." He declared.

Izzy smiled. "Someone is clearly done with maths." She chuckled. "Si, stop moping for a second and let me introduce you to Clary Fray."

Simon grinned and extended his hand to shake. "The talented Clarissa Fairchild."

The redhead shook his hand and smiled back. "The talented Simon Lewis."

Simon glanced at his girlfriend and chuckled. "Apparently." He looked back at Clary. "Love your hair. It's... Unique."

Clary reached for one of her curl, twisting it around her index. "Thanks, can't really hide it so might as well flaunt it." She shrugged. "Lord of the Strings ? I dig the reference."

Simon grinned and looked at Isabelle. "I already love her." He declared, making the two girls laugh.

 

Jace sat next to Kaelie and glared at Clary. "Babe." He told Maia. "Why is your best friend sitting with the enemy ?"

Kaelie rolled her eyes and Maia chuckled. "Clary still has her free will Wayland. And you know she likes Izzy." She shrugged and stole a fry from her boyfriend's plate.

"Okay. I'm not third-wheeling. Not alone. Not for you guys. Never again." Kaelie said, a shiver running down her spine at the reminder of a memory, and stood up before walking away unnoticed by Jace and Maia, too busy eye-flirting with each other.

 

**┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉**

 

 

Soon the school day was over.

Isabelle and Simon agreed on meeting after their extracurricular activities to go to her house together for the dinner with Magnus, Alec and their parents. After a short hug, they both went their own way. Izzy headed to her chess club while Simon headed to his swimming practice.

Maia and Kaelie went to their cheerleading practice while Jace went to his football one's.

But today the quarterback wasn't focused. He couldn't help but glance at the school's building, there were huge windows showing the pool and the swimmers doing their dry land training. Jace was trying to manage to catch a glimpse at Simon. Just to know how buff he was. Like... Was he more muscular than him ? He highly doubted it, but then it might be because Simon had never heard of the word skinny before and all of his clothes were loose. Jace just wanted to evaluate the competition. Nothing else here. A loud whistle stopped him in his track of thoughts. He shook his head and looked back at the field, he had once again zoned out with the ball in his hand. "Fuck." Jace said.

"Wayland ! Ten laps ! Now !" His coach yelled and Jace obliged, knowing better than to anger the man. His breathing was rag, hair getting damp, cheeks reddening with every step but he kept going, until it was over.

Once he was done, he joined back his team, trying to focus on training and not on pictures of a smiling Simon with his mom at Yom Kippur that he posted on facebook. First of, who is friend with their mom on Facebook ? Well, apparently Simon, and he takes pride in it. Jace ended up tackled to the ground. He groaned and shut his eyes for a few seconds, letting out a long "Fuuuuuuuuuuck."

"Jace, are you alright ?" His Coach's voice asked. He lifted a thumb up. "Then get your ass up, lazy bone. The next match is in two weeks. Examiners will be there.

"Yes Coach." Jace coaxed out and stood up, his jaw clenching at the pain. But he decided to ignore it. 'It's all in the head. Mental is what matters.' He reminded himself and jogged to where the Coach's assistant had indicated him to go.

"You go Wayland !" He heard Maia cheer and chuckled before winking at her. Then Coach blew his whistle again and it all became a huge mess of running, panting, pain and pride. Relief conquered all, in a final whistle blow. Everyone headed to their locker.

 

**┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉**

 

 

Kaelie groaned. She truly did consider warning Simon that she no longer was the one he was tutoring but Jace had insisted he wanted it to be a surprise for the teenager... She glanced at Maia who was looking at her. "What ?" "What ?" "Kaelie are you alright ?" The blonde just nodded and shoved her phone back in backpack before going to take a shower. She knew Simon could handle a Jace.

 

**┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉**

 

 

Simon took a quick shower and headed to the library, where he and Kaelie would meet after their respective practice. He slid into a chair and got some worksheets out along with his phone. He knew Isabelle was done with chess and seriously wondered what she would do at school while waiting for him.

_-Don't worry for me Lewis. Chad is a sore looser so we'll be playing 'till he gives up for the day. Then I'll come and meet you.-_

He chuckled at the text and looked up. Simon frowned when a tall, muscular blonde sat in front of him at the library. "Jace ?"

Jace grinned. "Hi, I believe you're my new tutor."

"What about Kaelie ?"

"She got a 76 and an 83 to her last tests, the teacher supposed she no longer needed a tutor, whereas I..." He stopped talking, noticing Simon was smiling, looking down at his phone. "Are you even listening ?"

Simon nodded. "Whereas you..?"He said, not looking up.

"Who the fuck are you texting ?"

"Kaelie. To congratulate her. I knew she could do it. She just needed to stop believing she would be less attractive to men if she recognized she had a brain and develop her own potential." Simon explained. Jace remained oddly silent. "Anyway, here are the exercises for tomorrow, just copy them and let's get this over with." The nerd said and handed the piece of paper to Jace.

The blonde's eyebrows rose but he remained silent and took the paper. This was so wrong in so many ways. First, he never thought Simon would be the careless kind who gives out answers, second, those exercises were for last week, third it was full of mistakes, so so obvious ones. Jace looked up trying to evaluate if Simon was kidding but the dark haired boy seemed serious.

"Something wrong ?"Simon asked, trying his best to hide a smirk.

"So many things. First, those exercises were for last week, second, it's practically impossible for you to be the best student with so many mistakes... " Jace shot back.

Simon laughed a little. "Mistakes ?"

"First of all, you can't just make signs disappear all you want without multiplying the equation with a negative number aka -1. Second, come on, derivatives are like a fundamental of calculus, you can't get them wrong Lewis. Even I wouldn't... So f'(x) = 1x2 (3x+21)... And then, everybody knows the limit does not exist because the x value is approaching the endpoint of a closed interval... And your variation table, what the hell dude ?? Like you have the signs of the derivate so how did you end up with being so wrong..?"

Simon was intently listening, grinning, not wishing to interrupt him, as Jace pointed out most of his mistakes. "What else ? " He asked, as Jace stopped.

The quarterback just shrugged. "It's all I see..."

Simon nodded. "Good. You only missed a few, but they were in the calculations, not in the method."

Jace nodded. "Hold on... You knew ?"

Simon just snorted. "Of course I did. It was to evaluate you. Obviously you understood the theory so if you've made mistakes it's probably in the calculations so we'll work on that."

"I feel seriously offended." Jace said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Simon smiled back and then his phone rang, he looked down and noticed it was Isabelle. "So, how long do you want to work tonight ? I'm not sure it'll be efficient because I don't have worksheets for you, but I have Kaelie's..." He said before dismissing the call and sending a text to Izzy. The blonde just shrugged. "Okay, well, I can hear you shrugging from here. I say we're done for the night okay ? Next week, same day, same place, same hour ?" He just obtained a nod and Jace started to gather his stuffs. Simon was just looking down at his phone.

"You're not leaving ?" Jace asked as he flung his backpack on his shoulder.

Simon shook his head. "Waiting for Iz. I'm taking her home."

"Such a gentle— " Jace got interrupted by Simon's phone who rang again. This time, Simon picked up. He didn't know why, but instead of leaving, Jace just stood there, watching him. Simon's whole face lit up when he answered so it was easy to tell who was on the other side of the line. He couldn't hear what Isabelle was saying but obviously it was making Simon pleased.

"Yeah, library. Why ? Of course." Simon laughed, revealing his white teeth. "Love you too." He said before hanging up and looking at Jace. "What ?" Jace shrugged making Simon roll his eyes. "Just tell me what's up ?"

"You're just... The whole demeanor... You're so smitten.... It's so cheesy." Jace answered.

Simon smiled a little, his cheeks reddening. "It's called romanticism. Have you ever heard of it? I bet you blurted out your first I love you to Maia while getting down from an high..." Jace's face started to reddened. "Hold on... You really did ?! Unbelievable !" Simon said.

Jace furrowed his brows. "When did you say it ?"

Simon's face broke into a smile: "We were ten, Izzy absolutely wanted to have a conventional wedding. To be as normal as possible. I just went along with it. I let her pick my outfit, invite our whole class, and even the teacher. She convinced her mom to get officially ordinated on the web and bake us a cake." He chuckled. "It was written Sizzy in pink." He grinned proudly.

"Straight to the point Lewis."

"I don't know straight." Simon said and grinned. "Pantastic here." He laughed. "Anyway, point being, she had written amazing vows, fifty lines long... I kept it, on the inside of my locker door. I just have to look at it on a bad day to smile." A stupid smile displayed on Simon's lips. "The vows... It was so Izzy... It was perfect. So I just stood there, like an idiot before I leant in, my forehead resting against hers and whispered 'I love you' for a couple seconds, I thought that she would be mad at you me for not writing anything but she just smiled, maybe even brighter than me. That's the moment I knew I had found my soul sister."

Jace rolled his eyes, of course, how could he compete with that ? Why did he even want to compete ? And with whom ? The answered literally appeared in front of him. She wrapped her arms around Simon who hugged her back. Still, no kiss though, Jace noticed. But did they really need to kiss ? He had came to the conclusion that not really. They just seemed so casual, yet so complementary that it was atrociously cute and obnoxiously adorable.

"Hi." Isabelle finally told Jace.

He grinned, his smug persona taking its power back. "Hey." He answered. "Pleasure to finally get to talk to you, Isabelle." He tried to reach for her hands to kiss her fingertips but she frowned and pulled away, shoving her hand behind her back. Jace seriously wondered if he had done something wrong and glanced at Simon. The dark haired boy just offered him a small smile, saying that it wasn't his fault before glancing at Isabelle who had her brows furrowed.

"Izzy." He called softly. She looked to her left and swallowed hard. Simon grinned. "How are we today ?" He asked.

"Don't force me to say it..." Isabelle whispered. Simon just tilted his head to the side, his jaw quivering, eyes wide open. The girl sighed deeply, lowering her eyelids. "Pantastic. We are pantastic." She finally said. "I seriously don't know why I still cope with you Lewis."

He just grinned. "You love me. "

"I won't confirm nor deny this. " Was all she said before glancing at Jace and clearing her throat.

Right, Jace. For a split second they had forgotten all about him.

"It's... Huh... Fine. I'm leaving anyway." Jace said and shrugged before exiting the library, seriously praying no one had noticed about the reddening of his cheeks.

The two others glanced at each other for a few seconds and Simon shrugged. "Let's go shall we ? I don't want to make Alec wait..." He swallowed hard and Isabelle chuckled.

"You're overrating Lewis." She told him as they made their way to her car. "So much..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. I really wanna try to write down some Malec but it might take time to get the characters right so I don't know... And I am in love with Kaelie... Which is odd... I didn't like her in the show xD


	4. Silly Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner Time !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I didn't have a proofreading and at the same time, I seriously am struggling for the characterization. But I'll work on that.

"Lewis." Alec said as he opened the door of the Lightwood household seeing Simon and Isabelle.

"Alec !" Simon tried to smile.

"Sheamus !" Magnus' glittery and exuberant self popped up behind Alec, making Isabelle and Simon smile after a short glance at each other. Simon knew, Magnus knew his name. But if he liked to pretend not to, who was Simon to deny him that pleasure ? He just chuckled and stepped inside after Isabelle, holding her hand, more for moral support than anything, really. Magnus smiled fondly at the two. Alex glared at their hands intertwined together like they had personally offended him. The dark haired boy's boyfriend put a ringed hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezed, making Alec just a little less tense. Magnus grinned and ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair. "Be nice to Simon." He whispered before pressing a quick kiss to the other's lips.

"Can't promise anything." Alec grumbled, a dopey smile creeping on his face. Damn you Magnus. He was supposed to seem intimidating.  
Magnus just chuckled and followed the two others to the dining room.

"I told you I was right to wear a button up." Simon whispered in Isabelle's ear as he sat next to her. She just laughed.

"It's just a casual dinner." She whispered back and patted his hand. "Calm down." Simon nodded and smiled a little.

"What are you two whispering ?" Maryse asked, walking out the kitchen, holding a salad bowl.

"Mom..." Isabelle cleared her throat. "I am dating Simon."

Maryse laughed softly, making both of the teenagers frown. "Wait, really ?"

"Well..." Simon poured himself a glass of water and took a sip. "We've been dating for a little while now... Like.... Three weeks ?" He glanced at Isabelle who nodded.

"Oh." Maryse said. "That's... Intriguing. Make sense." She shrugged.

"It doesn't make any to me..." Alec grumbled under his breath.

"Oh hush Alec, it's all because you had a crush on Simon." Isabelle said.

He and Simon choked on nothing. "You did ?" "Of course not !" They both said, at the same time.

"I can't believe I am the one who stopped him from making a powerpoint for your shovel talk Solomon..." Magnus shook his head, incredulous.

"That's because he was always around !" Alec said. "So like, obviously, since he was the only guy who would talk to me without being all weird.... But then, I met Magnus. And I discovered true love. Not just some affection that grew into a very fleeting infatuation."

"Awwwww." Simon cooed. Maryse and Isabelle smiled fondly at the reddening of Alec's cheek. Magnus was just looking at Alec, who was starring right back at him. They both leant in at the same time and their lips met in a soft, short but love-filled kiss.

"A powerpoint ?" Simon's brows shot up in his hairline. "Really ? Now I'm intrigued ? How ?" He asked, breaking the romantic atmosphere.

"Two Parts, Three Subparts. 1) Why you should never hurt Isabelle. 2) What I will do to you if you ever hurt her...." Alec grinned proudly.

"The Subparts titles were more... Explicit." Magnus said and chuckled. Simon gulped.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood..." Maryse shook her head. "Everybody here loves Simon, including you. So do not try to intimidate him. Or I'll be posting an awful lot of baby pictures of you on Facebook." She smiled softly.

"Please do." Magnus and Simon begged at the same time. Isabelle was laughing behind her hand at her brother who was looking clearly unimpressed. Maryse smiled fondly and slightly shook her head as she stood up to go get the main dish.

"You should know something though Lewis, break her heart and I will break you." Alec said and smirked wickedly making Simon's eyes widened.

"That is... Well.... I... Ju..." Simon huffed. Isabelle put her hand on top of his and ran her thumb in soothing circles. Simon flipped his hands and wrapped his fingers around hers, squeezing for a split second. "I would never hurt her." He declared, still looking at their hands. "I would never hurt someone who means so much to me. Izzy is my best friend and loosing her would crush me." His voice was raspy and dripping with genuineness.

"Aww— Not aww?" Magnus said, looking at his boyfriend.

Alec sighed. "Yes aww." He kissed his boyfriend's temple. "You're free to think whatever you want. Always. Honesty and communication, remember ?" Magnus nodded.

"So..." Maryse said, walking back in. "When was your first date ? Where ? How did you two get together ?" She left the food on the table and sat back in her seat.

Izzy and Simon looked at each other. She bit the left corner of her bottom lip. "Well, she asked me out. At lunch. She came to me and told me she would very much like to date me." Simon declared. "We didn't exactly go on an official first date yet, but we still have our movie nights and other weekly hangouts. I guess we never felt like we needed more." He shrugged.

"Oh." Maryse said. "But... No." She raised a hand up to stop herself. "It's great. Your bond is deep and your connection is genuine."She shrugged and took a bite of her sautéed mushrooms. Isabelle smiled, glad to have her mother's approval. Simon ate some of steak of soja, glad that even though Maryse wasn't cooking Kosher, she was making some efforts to cook vegetarian with special utensils.

"So...." Magnus said. "Tell us more about your first kiss..."

"Never happened." Simon said, cheeks reddening a little. "We... We never... Well... Kissed... I suppose..."

  
Alec chuckled, feeling satisfied. "G—Ow !" He frowned, his mom had kicked him under the table.

Maryse cleared her throat very loudly. "No need to rush things." She declared softly. "You guys have all the time in the world. By the way, Simon dear, how is your band ?"

"Doing pretty great. We've got a few gigs coming." He grinned.

"Champagne Enema was it ?" Maryse asked.

"Now we're Ambidextrous Biscotti..."

"I thought it was Fortuitous Occurrences..." Izzy frowned.

  
"Still was yesterday." Simon chuckled. Izzy laughed a little and stole a bite of soja from his plate.

"By the way Simon, I heard Isabelle introduced you to Clarissa..." Maryse grinned.

"Yeah. Clary's very nice ! She's... She's also really pretty and very popular. And extremely talented. She showed me some of her drawings during a break and she's really good. She is also the only person I know who's seen Star Wars more times than I ! She also knows a lot about comics and it's crazy ! I just, I love her !" Simon declared giddily.

Maryse laughed. "You sound so animated... Almost as much as Isabelle when she talks about her..."

"It's because Clary is awesome." Izzy declared, her voice full of conviction.

That's when Magnus understood where Maryse was truly going and Alec glanced dubiously at Simon.

"Iz, you're pretty awesome too. Mrs L, did you know that Isabelle had been nominated for Prom Queen ?"

  
"Really ?!" Magnus and Maryse said at the same time. "Who's in charge of the campaign ? It better be Kaelie Rosenthal. You need Kaelie. She's the best at that stuff. Especially since Maia is serious competition..." Magnus declared.

Isabelle furrowed her brows. "How come you know so much ?"

"Hey ! I only left high school two years ago !"  Magnus said. "And point being, I keep myself informed."

Simon scoffed. "Your mole is Raphael Santiago, head of the school newspaper, second son of your foster family."

Magnus groaned. "Shut up Siobhan."

"Shevon..? Isn't that a girl's name ?" Simon asked.

"Beside the point, Shondra."

Simon rolled his eyes.

"Did you know that Simon also got nominated at Prom King ?" Isabelle said, nonchalantly.

Magnus' eyes widened. "What ? Against Jace Wayland-Herondale ? The blond angel like figure with two perfect fathers, one being an actor and the other one being a senator ? H... How ? How did that happen ?"

"Well, if he is an asshole like is half brother Sebastian.... Make sense..." Alec shrugged.

"Hey ! Sebastian is also Clary's half-brother..." Isabelle said. "So watch your mouth." She pointed at Alec with his fork.

"I don't wanna campaign." Simon declared and shrugged.

"What ?? Even Alexander campaigned..." Magnus said.

"What ? Is that how you recall it ? Do you remember that you forced me to..." Alec muttered and Magnus glared at him.

"Simon, Simon, Simon..." Magnus said, his hands moving graciously in the air with a flourish that was all his. "Listen to me : You. Want. To. Just... Seize your chance. Or I'll force you to." He added and smiled, softly.

Simon sighed deeply before opening his mouth to say : "I'll do it. Just because you called me Simon." He grinned. "Besides Kaelie already offered to help me. She's nice."

Magnus' eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "You're telling me, you, are friend with Kaelie ?"

Simon brushed some inexistant dust from his left shoulder, a smug expression on his face. "Sounds like it."

Magnus chuckled. "Well well. Take her offer then." Simon nodded.

"I made a peach crumble for the desert." Maryse said putting the plate on the table. "I know it's your favorite Simon."The curly-haired boy smiled shyly and handed his plate to Maryse. He never truly felt completely at ease with the woman, she was rather... Imposing. But they had settled for a comfortable pace, mutual respect and a certain but not blatant fondness.

The rest of the dinner went well. Isabelle and Simon went to do the washing up while the others chatted peacefully. "I told you it would go fine." Isabelle said as she handed him a plate to wipe. He nodded, humming a little.

That's when Simon's phone beeped in his backpocket. He reached for it and cocked an eyebrow. "Jace...?" He frowned and read the whole text. "Jace wants me to stop at his house tomorrow... To work..."

"Oh." Izzy said. "But you can't."

"No I can't." He grinned at Isabelle who smiled grateful.

-Can't. Rehearsals with my biscottis. And then movie night with Iz.-

He laughed, imagining how puzzled Jace must've looked in front of his phone.

-Ambidextrous Biscotti ? Your band right ?-

Simon's laugh died in his throat. How come Jace knew about his band's new name ? Or just about his band..?

-Yeah... How do you know...?-

-Your Facebook Page.-

"Stalker." He uttered aloud making Isabelle raise an eyebrow. "Jace stalked me on Facebook..." Simon frowned, that sounded hella weird said aloud. Why would he..? Izzy snorted and handed him another plate. Simon sighed and shoved his phone in his back pocket before taking it.

  
Without any of them noticing, it was ten and Simon was supposed to be at home by... Well, he was supposed to be back at home half an hour ago... Especially on a school night... So Maryse proposed to drive him back. He thanked her. Said goodbye to everyone and followed Maryse outside to her car. 


	5. No Kiss..?

Jace entered the library and headed to a table where one his friend was sitting on her own. He looked over Kaelie's shoulder . "Still stalking Simon Lewis' facebook page, I see." He sat on a chair next to her and reached for the mouse. "Oh, his instagram as well. So interesting." He chuckled, and opened yet another tab. "Oh my, his tumblr too..." He shook his head. "Kaelie, Kaelie, Kaelie... You naughty minx..."

She rolled her eyes and took the computer mouse back. "I have every right to. I actually need to. I'll be organizing his campaign for the Prom King Election, I need to know what I'm working with."

Jace's eyes widened. "E tu Brute?!" He brought a hand to his heart and gasped exaggeratedly.

Kaelie rolled her eyes, grinning. "Why am I friend with you ?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

Jace grinned. "Because I am your sunshine, basically the only light in one of your all too long day, the sugar in your hot chocolate, the fresh beer of a hot afternoon, cherry at the top of your cake, the—" "pain my ass..?" She finished, for him. "I'm sorry, I cannot enter this area of your anatomy, I've a got a girlfriend..." She lightly smacked the back of his head uttering an "idiot." Jace just scoffed. "And me who thought our head of the student council had manners... Tss, tss, tss... Hurting one of the person that voted for you is low, very low..." 

Kaelie chuckled. "Can't do much about it now, I've already been elected." She shrugged. "More seriously Wayland, why did you insist on stealing my hot tutor away from me...?" She rose an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I just figured, Simon is the best student of the whole school, has the highest GPA, and the best marks when it comes to maths, I don't understand maths, he could help me..." He shrugged.

"Okay, first off, your girlfriend is as smart as she is beautiful and so is your half-sister. Secondly, why not Izzy then ? She and Simon are like the best student this school has and she is the on you'd usually find pretty..."

"I just... I don't want Maia to realize I'm not good enough for her. She is pretty and witty and smart and so much more... I'm just a jock with all the clichés that come with it and the childhood traumas and nightmares and I really don't deserve her, because I'm fucked up in so many different and she's not... I don't know... I just..." Jace furrowed his brows and stopped talking. Opening up wasn't exactly enjoyable for him. So he tried his best to avoid Kaelie's gaze. He didn't want to read any pity in them. Pity hurt the most.

But Kaelie didn't do that. She smiled at his, terribly fond, with soft eyes, seeming so much more genuine. She kissed his cheek. "We're all fucked up, in so many different ways. Jace, you're worth it, you deserve good things, even on your bad days when you just want to scream at the face of the world or just want to be your broody silence self. I always found you hotter when you were silent anyway." He chuckled. It was enough for her.

"For what it's worth, I always knew you were more than a pretty face. That made you hotter too. Don't pretend to be stupid for anyone's benefit, especially not one of the many hormonal teenagers in this school." He said, before standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, my broody self and I will be attending our literature class."

Kaelie rose both eyebrows. "Jace Wayland arriving on time ? I am such a great influence." They both chuckled before Jace sighed and walked away.

 

┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉

 

"For God's sake Clary, I heard you." Jocelyn said, driving her daughter to school. "If you tell me one more time that Maia's father has rock hard abs which is pretty awesome for a man of his age, I might leave you here and let you walk your way to school."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop if you tell me that you're going to ask him out for once, you guys already went on what ? Ten dates. And you didn't ask him out like once... It's always him who does it. Mom, you're a modern woman, take control !"

Jocelyn sighed. "Very well, I will text him." She said, parking in front of the highschool.

"Do it now and I'll be out of your hair." Clary said before rummaging through her mother's bag. "There you go." She said, handing it to her. Jocelyn groaned and texted Luke, before showing it to her daughter, who smiled. Clary grabbed her backpack and left the house. Jocelyn shook her head in disbelief and drove away.

 

┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉

 

"Hey Clary !" Simon called out, getting out of his horrendous van. She just chuckled and made her way over to him. "Okay, so, I literally rewatched the Percy Jackson second movie, even though I promised myself I never would, ever, again and I just realized that you were so right. Tyson's friendship with the Hippokampos is definitely the best part of the movie and you drawing is so great. Like, I can so picture Ella and Tyson riding away together on it. Shall I write a fanfic about this..? Cos you know my Tumblr is kinda trendy lately, mostly because I'm in a band and post videos of me swimming underwater but still. It could be a great idea of something original to do. I mostly write fanfic undercover, so it'd be a great change.."

Clary blinked a few times and chuckled. "Too much information, Si, too much informations."

The boy nodded. "Right. Sorry. All I wanted to say is that now I totally get why you made this drawing and I love it. You're a talented one." She nodded, her cheeks reddening a little at the praise. "Okay, so I didn't realize until then, but we totally like, missed my locker. So see ya." He said before turning around and walking away. Clary slightly shook her head, glad she had found someone like her, she wasn't the only airhead of the school after all.

 

┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉

 

Isabelle was late. Not because she chose to. But because Magnus took too much time to get dressed. The young man had been adamant on driving her there because he wanted to chat with some people anyway. She had gladly accepted, because Magnus' 1955 red buick roadmaster was a beautiful vintage car that always smelled like a shiny new car would. Which was very different from the bus, who always made her feel a little agoraphobic. He parked easily, whistling a little and walked out with her, only taking his shades off when he entered the school. Izzy quickly disappeared, rushing to class.

"Late, Lewis. Please, take a seat." The teacher spoke, not looking up from their manual.

Simon cleared his throat, about to signal that he'd been here from the beginning when he noticed who was late. "Sorry ma'am." He spoke before Isabelle could. The girl shot him a smile and rushed to sit next to him. He reached for her hand, when he noticed how uncharacteristically fidgety she was. She looked down at their hand and smiled a little, intertwining their fingers. Afterward, she calmed down, making him feel calmer as well. Silent support is what worked the best with the both of 'em. Simon being himself, asked why she was late. "Magnus Bane happened." She whispered making him chuckle.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear. "What happened to your ponytail ?" He asked. "Not that you don't look beautiful, a Lightwood kinda always do. And trust me, it's scary waking up among you guys, with faces carved and graced by the angels."

Isabelle chuckled. "You don't look too bad yourself. And again, Magnus happened." Simon let out a small laugh, barely a puff of air, making the girl smile. It had always been so easy to be around Simon, for everyone. He just had one of those faces, terribly earnest and genuinely welcoming. Isabelle lightly tilted her head to the side, brows furrowed. What if that was exactly what love was supposed to be ? An effortless companionship that's full of affection and understanding. For the very first time, Isabelle daydreamed in class, only pulling herself out of thoughts when the bell rang. The girl blinked a few times, a little lost before shoving her stuffs in her backpack.

Simon was waiting for her, outside the class. "Lewis !" A feminine known voice spoke. Kaelie. "I had some free time earlier today and worked on your campaign. I have three main ideas : One, working on your band's image because marketing is important. Two, a makeover, we need to make sure..." She lifted up his shirt, smirking. "That..." She drew in a breath, looking at his abs. "This, is put to great use." She chuckled when Simon blushed and put his shirt back down. "It gave me my third idea. A car wash. No girls, the swim team, all shirtless." She chuckled. "It's going to be perfect."

Simon blinked a few times. "How do you expect me to convince the whole team ?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, I don't expect you to. I made an arrangement. The cheerleaders will all be attending the next swimming competition to support out team and in exchange, there will be a car wash."

Simon chuckled. "You really thought that through."

"Duh, I want to win Lewis..." She chuckled. "Oh hi, Isabelle, love your hair." She winked at Simon and walked away.

Simon shook his head, laughing. "She is scarily good."

Isabelle rose an eyebrow. "Really ?"

Simon snorted. "Is that... Jealousy ?" He gasped, bringing a hand to his chest. "Mademoiselle Isabelle Lightwood, you got me all shooketh."

Izzy rolled her eyes and started to walk to her next class. Simon chuckled and headed to his own locker. Someone was waiting for him there. "Oh." Simon said, seeing the girl.

"Hi, I'm Maia." She said and extended her hand to shake.

Simon chuckled and shook it. "Everybody knows who the captain of the cheerleaders and of our girl cross country team is."

Maia smiled. "Right."

"That, and you're probably the most popular girl around." Simon added. She chuckled. "Okay, so what do you want from me exactly ?"

"Oh, there's a small party tonight, at mine. My dad should be away for the weekend and I was thinking of inviting a few friends, watch a few movies, play a few games..."

Simon chuckled. "Well, that's great. But why are you telling me this...?"

Maia squinted her eyes, could he really be that oblivious. "Well, I wanted to invite you and your girlfriend...."

"Ohhhh..." Simon frowned. "I don't think we'll make it, it's our weekly movie night. But I'll ask Iz, still..."

Maia nodded. "By the way, Clary will be there." She told him, smiling before walking away.

Simon let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. Man, from up close, Maia was really imposing, and so hot. Made sense, cos Jace was really hot. Why was everybody so hot ? He shook his head, cheeks heating up. Goddamn hormones. Simon ran a hand across his face and headed outside, to the bleachers. He didn't feel like going to the library. Besides his spanish teacher was absent so he no longer had any class before lunch. Turns out the bleachers weren't totally empty. "Shouldn't you be in history ?" Simon asked, sitting next to Jace.

"Shouldn't you be in... class...?" Jace asked.

Simon chuckled. "I'm not skipping any, my next lesson doesn't start before 1 a.m."

Jace sighed. "Well, history's in the past and I choose to live in the present."

Simon found himself chuckling again. "So you're skipping ?" Jace nodded. "I always thought skipping was cool and dangerous... You just killed the myth..."

Jace chuckled. "What ? Did you think real like was like the Breakfast Club ?"

"Well... Yeah, kinda..." Simon furrowed his brows, smiling.

Jace snorted, smiling. "Sorry to break it to you pretty boy, but life isn't a movie."

"Well, talking about movies... Your girlfriend invited me to a party of hers, tonight. Did you know ?"

Jace shook his head. "Maia's free to invite whomever she wants."

"Of course... I just... She said it'd be an intimate party.... But we've never spoken before... So it doesn't make sense for her to invite me..."

Jace shrugged. "You've got a trustworthy face, maybe that's her way of telling you she'd like to get to know you."

Simon smiled. "Right. Thanks."

Jace furrowed his brows. "What for ?"

"Well... Being you, I guess." Simon shrugged.

Jace chuckled. "Now that's a first. But you're welcome... I guess..."

"Guess who ?" A girl asked, putting her hands on top of Simon's eyes.

The boy chuckled. "I know for sure it's not Isabelle, so I'd say... Kaelie." Simon said, perfectly knowing it was Clary. The girl rolled her eyes and lightly smacked the back of his head. "Ouch." Simon said, making Jace laugh. "Redheads are way too fierce." He spoke, getting smacked again. "Ow. Clary, now that's mean."

The girl chuckled. "Scoot over." She said, before sitting next to him. "So you two are friends now ?"

"I wouldn't say friends." Simon spoke, making Jace frown. "More like I am the sun of his days and he will be able to live without me now."

Jace scoffed. "Right..."

"Duh." Simon laughed. "So what are you doing here Fray ?"

"Well the bell rang, I had a free hour before lunch, so I came out to draw and saw you. So I came."

"Please, draw." Simon said. "I'll be hovering over your shoulder like a fascinated creep."

Clary laughed. "I think I'll pass on that peculiar, yet tempting offer."

Jace snorted. "How long have you guys known each other ?"

"Oh, like... four days ?" Simon said. "Izzy introduced us."

"Oh." Jace furrowed his brows. "It's uncanny how close you seem for two people who just met."

"Oh yeah, that's because Clary was my soulmate in a past life where we'd both be straight." Clary snorted.

"Hold on, neither of you is straight...?" Jace asked.

"No, bro, Clary's totally lesbian and I'm pantastic. I thought you'd know..."

"That's Jace, he listens, but sometimes he doesn't hear.." Clary said.

"Okay, Fray, that's... Accurate. But a low blow." Jace spoke. "But hey, I'm not straight either, so there's that."

"What ?!?!" Clary and Simon said at the same time.

"Why is it so shocking...?" Jace asked, furrowing his brows.

"That's because..." Simon started. "You look like the straightest frat boy cliché to ever straight." Clary finished, making Simon snort really loudly, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Well, I'm not straight. I'm bisexual. Maia knows." He said, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, better than the breakfast club, the LGBT Club. I can officially announce that none of my friend is straight." Simon declared, making Clary and Jace chuckle. The boy noticed Jace's watch on his wrist and reached for it. He read the hour and jolted up. "Shoot. I need to go. Izzy is getting out of class soon and I'm supposed to wait right outside for her."

"Why ?" Jace asked.

"Because we made lunch plans. Today there's spaghetti bolognese at school and I can't eat any because you know, not kosher. So we decided to test that veggie burger place." Simon explained.

"Can we come with ?" Clary asked. "Or is it like a date ?"

Jace blushed, barely perceptible but the heat was here. "Clary, we can't impose ourselves like that..."

Simon laughed. "No, I don't mind. I'll text her and we'll see if she's up for it too." He said, getting his phone out. It took barely a few seconds before the answer came. Simon chuckled. "Since Magnus is already tagging with, they might as well come. Her words not mine." Clary and Jace nodded. "Well, let's go, shall we." Simon spoke, heading back toward the school.

Clary and Jace looked at each other. "I'll text Maia and Kaelie." Clary spoke, obtaining a nod as a reply before the two caught up with Simon.

The bell rang as the three of them entered the school. Simon chuckled. "Right on time." He spoke before heading toward the A.P Biology class. Isabelle was the first to walk out. He rose an eyebrow. She waved him off. Fine. He frowned, a little surprised.

"Sheamus !" Magnus spoke appearing behind them, a broody Raphael besides him.

"Magnus." Simon chuckled. "Raph." The boy nodded. "So let me introduce you to..."

"Clarissa Fairchild." Magnus spoke, shaking the girl's hand. "And Jace Wayland-Herondale." He grinned, shaking the other boy's hand. "Your dads are like an inspiration to me. And I don't say that often."

Jace chuckled. "I feel like I don't hear that as often as I should." He said, before letting go of Magnus' hand.

Isabelle was standing oddly still, next to Simon, but a step behind. The boy couldn't help but look at his girlfriend, frowning. Apparently she was in no mood for talking. "Maybe you guys should go ahead." He spoke. "We'll meet you there." He spoke, both for Isabelle and himself. The others nodded and started to walk away.

Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest. "What ?"

"What ?" Simon asked. "You what ! What's up with you ?"

She shrugged. "Nothing."

He tilted his head to the side and sighed softly. "I always can tell when something's bothering you, Iz."

She shrugged. "It's just... I've been thinking..."

"About ?" Simon asked.

"Us."

"Oh."

"No, no. It's not bad. It's not something like that..." She furrowed her brows, looking on the ground. "It's just...." She bit her bottom lip. "We..." She swallowed thickly. "We never kissed..."

Simon nodded, cheeks reddening a little. "Yes.... So...?"

"So what does it means ?" Isabelle asked. "Are we really together...? Are we really in love...?"

"I..." Simon chuckled. "I know that I love you..." He took a step toward her.

"I love you too." Isabelle spoke. "That's not the problem... You know it." She took a step back.

Simon frowned and took another step toward her. She took yet another step back. He tried again, but stopped, her back hitting the lockers behind her. "Are you okay...?" He asked. She nodded. "I don't get it Iz... Why is it suddenly so important...? That we never kissed I mean..."

"It's not... It's just..."

"It's just... What...?" Simon asked. He leaned over her, putting his hands on the wall behind her head. No more running away. Izzy... You know you can trust me, always." His eyes searched for hers, desperately. He knew her enough to tell how she truly felt by a glance at them, she had always been a terrible liar. What he saw in there was mixed feelings, a vulnerability that left him with more questions than answers. The both of them stilled, looking into each other's eyes. She bit her bottom lip, he wetted his own, eyes following her every move. Now, no one could tell who leaned in first, but they were both leaning in.

"What are you guys up to... Ohhh..." Magnus spoke. The two separated as quick as possible. "I mean, don't mind me, go ahead. Finish whatever you had started, I'll be outside..." He spoke before walking away.

Simon and Isabelle looked at each other, her awkward smile mirrored on his lips. "That's...." Simon cleared his throat. "That's not how I wanted for it to happen anyway." He spoke, shrugging.

"Me neither." She answered, letting out a small chuckle. "Let's go." She told him before going after Magnus. Simon blinked a few times before finally processing everything and going after her.


	6. Friendly Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small gang goes out for lunch. People get to know each other. Tumblr is involved...

"Kaelie and Maia can't make it, they want to work on their incoming test in A.P macroeconomics." Clary said, before sitting next to Isabelle on a rather large wooden bench. Simon sat next to Raphael across from them, Jace on the other side. Now, he would've wanted to sit next to Izzy, but he knew it was smarter to sit in between Raphael and someone the discreet moody boy didn't knew. Magnus had scoffed at the idea of sitting next to Clary & Isabelle and went to fetch a chair from another table, he'd rather be at ease. Simon had chuckled watching his glittery friend drag the chair to their table. Raphael almost grinned.

"Macroeconomics huh ? I believe a friend of Alexander is taking that class as well, Lydia... Branwell was it ?" Magnus asked Isabelle. She nodded.

Simon face palmed. "I knew I had seen her out of school before !! Of course Lydia and Alec are friends. She's like a female version of him. Scary. Hot. Super smart and rocking the whole unapproachable broody look."

Magnus chuckled. "I wouldn't have known who you were talking about, I would've believed you were talking about dear old Raphael."

Simon grinned. "Yes, but see, Raphael's look is more judgmental than broody. And he really isn't that scary..." Raphael rose an eyebrow, looking into Simon's eyes. The boy chuckled. "Are you trying to intimidate me ?" He asked. Raphael shrugged. "Oh my, you were so trying to intimidate me." He shook his head, letting out a small chuckle. "Raph, that can no longer work. We're friends now."

"Sadly." Raphael spoke.

"Can I remind you that I am basically your only friend ?"

"I have Magnus."

"He doesn't count, you two are family."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "I have Isabelle."

Simon rose an eyebrow and looked into the girl's direction. "Oh really ? You two are friends."

"I won't confirm, nor deny that we might text each other every once in a while." Simon gasped making her roll her eyes. "His tastes in literature are, in my humble opinion, more stimulating than yours."

"What she means is : Comics are for the kids." Raphael said.

"I don't read comics, I read graphic novels." Everybody snorted making Simon's jaw drop. "What is wrong with you people ? It's important to be in communion with your very own inner child. Those are youthful, happy and hopeful."

"Meh, fair point." Clary supplied.

"So, have you guys decided ?" A smiling waitress asked, pulling out her small notepad.

"I'm gonna try the Indonesian Gado Gado." Jace spoke, sounding determined. "With Gluten Free Bread please." The waitress nodded.

"I'll take the avocado on toast with dukkah, pickled red onion and leaves." Magnus spoke. "With some Feta."

"Scrambled eggs on toast with garlic butter wild mushrooms." Clary added, next.

"Okay..." Simon rubbed his hands together, feeling really content. "I'll take the Vege fry-up – fried corn and polenta cake, egg, haloumi, garlic butter spinach, beef tomato, smashed avocado, house-made BBQ and black-bean sauce, and paratha. Please." He smiled.

Isabelle cleared her throat. "Tempura vegetables, fresh chilli, salsa aglio, crispy nori.." Simon scrunched his nose. "Right. You've got a problem with nori..." She chuckled. "Green curry laksa – savoy cabbage, roasted squash, udon noodles,  
fried silken tofu then." The waitress nodded.

"I'll take the... Corn and zucchini fritters, green split pea puree, broadbeans, with haloumi leaves." Raphael spoke, a little unsure, squinting his eyes a little at the menu.

"Any drinks ?" The waitress proposed.

"None." Magnus spoke. "We'll all drink water. Better for everyone."

Clary pouted but remained silent. Jace chuckled. No one actually spoke. "Very well, water it is then." The waitress spoke before walking away.

  
"I got a small question : Why didn't you take the nori...?" Clary asked Isabelle.

"Oh. It's a tradition we've got. Si and I always share our food when we try a new restaurant."

"Interesting." Clary said.

"Well, you're oddly silent for someone who is supposed to be the heart of the party..." Magnus spoke, looking at Jace who chuckled.

"I'm more of the observant type." He shrugged. "At least the first time I go out with people. I like to learn things about them before deciding how I should act."

"To take back Clarissa's words, interesting."

"Please, call me Clary." The redhead interjected.

Magnus chuckled. "Of course biscuit."

Simon blinked a few times. "So you agreed to call her 'Clary' after she asked you like, one time, and yet you still don't call me by my first name despite me asking you to do so like, a hundred times ?"

"Oh Sheamus, you know it's not our thing." Magnus answered.

"If you two start making out on the table, I'm out." Raphael spoke.

"I would never ever kiss Magnus." Simon spoke, making the indonesian man raise both of his eyebrows. Magnus let out a light scoff. "No, not like that. Like, obviously you're the one out of my league. I mean the whole..." Simon spoke, while gesturing at Magnus with his hands. "... Magnus-ness. It's working just fine. You're like, flawless. But, I know for sure that Alec would gut me if I ever tried to just like hit on you..."

Magnus chuckled. "Luckily for the both of us, I'm quite strong so I'd manage to hold him back to give you a good head start."

"So you could actually stop him, for good that is, but you'd still let him go after Simon...?" Raphael furrowed his brows. "Is that it ?" Magnus nodded. The latino chuckled. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You love me Raph." Now it was Raphael's turn to roll his eyes.

"Is it always like that...?" Clary whispered in Isabelle's ear, making the girl furiously blush. The girl just nodded before sitting up straight, distancing herself from Clary a little. The redhead chuckled.

"So.." Magnus said, clasping his hands together. "How did the whole of you become friends...?" He asked. "I mean, Solomon is a delightful company when you get to know him, but you, biscuit and golden boy over there aren't exactly his usual kind of acquaintances..."

"Hey !" Simon interjected.

Raphael chuckled. Just like Jace. "Simple, Simon's my new tutor."

"And we met through Izzy." Clary said and shrugged.

"Right. Isabelle and Simon..." Magnus said. "The inseperable pair." He grinned seeing the glance Isabelle and Simon shared. There was fondness, pride, love, surely. But what kind ? The older man couldn't tell yet, it was as fascinating as it felt ominous....

Simon reached over for his girlfriend's hand, she gladly took ahold of it. The boy ran his thumb on her knuckles. She blushed a little, making his grin widen.

It felt quite intimate to many. That's just... How it was with them. No grand gesture. It's just... Sweetness. A genuiness oozing from their every cell. Love. Unconditional. Could be felt by anyone with eyes. Jace found himself looking away. While Clary was looking down at their hands, brows furrowed like they had personally offended her.

Raphael cleared his throat. "Ahem. Still no water... Did the waitress forget us...?"

Simon let go of Isabelle's hand in order to turn around, his eyes searching for the waitress. Everybody started to do the same.

Clary squinted her eyes at Jace. He wasn't the shy kind normally. Silent, sure, but still, he was way more involved. "You didn't tell me you needed a tutor..." She finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah... It's only maths though, it's fine... I didn't want to bother you..." He answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Besides, I just totally beat you to it Fray." Simon interjected, lightly punching Jace's shoulder.

"You...." She sighed. "You would've never... Bothered me, I mean..."

Jace nodded. "If I ever happen to need help in another class, you'll be the first I'll come to."

"Now I feel offended. I'm on my A-Game in like every class." Simon said.

"Yeah, but I'm his sister." Clary answered, smugly.

Simon chuckled, raising his hands up in surrender. "Can't beat the family."

The waitress swiftly made her way back toward them, water, gluten free break were brought first. Then came the orders. They all glanced at each other. Clary snapped a few pictures because those were aesthetic af. Her words. She even smacked Jace's hand when he almost sank his fork in an egg. The blond had rolled his eyes before patiently waiting for her to be done. "I'm sure I'll see a few on istagram soon enough." Jace spoke.

"Don't forget snapchat." Simon said, reaching for his own fork.

"Never understood people's need to post about everything. Like, if you're truly enjoying yourself, why would you feel the need to prove it to anyone else....?" Raphael asked.

"It's more to rub it in people's face, really." Magnus supplied. "Showing off a little." He shrugged.

"I only post pictures of my family on instagram..." Jace said. "It's just... Easier to know that they're up there when I just wanna look at them. Instead of scrolling through a gallery filled with memes... I mean, my dads are both busy men so when I do get to see them, it's important to me to have memories of those moments..."

"Understandable." Raphael said, before taking a cautious sip of water.

"I post 58 seconds cover. It's ridiculous." Simon said. "And then I add the link to the youtube vid because it angers me so much to be cut off like that..."

Clary chuckled. "My instagram is full of knick knacks and artsy pictures. For darker shizzle, I have Tumblr..."

Raphael shivered. "Dark dark place." Magnus chuckled and patted the younger boy's shoulder.

"And you Izzy ? Do you have any social media account..?" Clary asked.

Simon sighed deeply. "I wish. But she doesn't even want to download Twitter."

"I do enjoy my privacy. Is there something wrong with that ?" Isabelle asked.

Simon chuckled. "Of course not. But Iz, you need to put yourself out there a little more..."

The dark haired girl shrugged. "I really don't feel the need."

Simon nodded. "Swap ?" Isabelle nodded and they switched their plate.

The rest of lunch went by quite silently. It was uncharted water for everyone. Simon tentatively cracked a few jokes. Only Clary laughed. But it made him beam nonetheless, knowing he'd made someone smile brought one to his lips.

Magnus looked down at his watch and sighed. "Right. You guys got school." He chuckled. "We probably should head back there..." Most of them grunted, making Magnus laugh. "Don't seem so enthusiastic, please. It's only school." Raphael grumbled something in spanish, Simon snorted. No one else got to know. But once lunch was paid for, they left the restaurant.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to explore the relationships more. Tell me what/who would you want to see more of ?


	7. Sick Girl & Mean Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than usual. A lot messy too. But I felt like I needed a filler to dive back into the story next chapter. So stay tuned folks !

Something was wrong.

 

Something was terribly wrong.

 

Simon could tell that much when he stepped into his A.P Calculus class ten minutes late and couldn't spot Isabelle.

 

That went on for the full day. She wouldn't even answer her phone. So, Simon being the worry wart he is, went straight to her house after school. Ditching his rehearsal with 'Mojo Pie' which, by the way, sounded like a terrible band name to him. But whatever. He quickly texted Maureen before knocking on the Lightwood's house door. Magnus went to open, smiling. "Shondra !"

 

"Magnus." Simon fondly rolled his eyes. "Do you know what happened to Izzy ?"

 

"Oh, poor Isabelle caught the flu..."

 

Simon furrowed his brows. "Why didn't she text me or something...?"

 

"Alexander took awar her phone. To avoid any more pointless headaches..."

 

"Oh." Simon said. "May I see her ?"

 

"Well, I, personally, don't see why not." Magnus answered, getting out of the way to let the younger boy in.

 

"You know, Iz and I have been having this tradition for around two years now... The first time she got sick after Alec's departure from to Uni, Isabelle refused anyone's help. So instead of trying to help her, I'd just spend time with her. watching random movies, after West Side Story, Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, Breakast at Tiffany's, Clueless and She's All That, we ended up watching Mean Girls together, and we realized we both knew it by heart. And a week later I was sick from spending so much time with her. She felt guilty so she brought me chocolate... And Means Girls. We watched it, once again, the both of us perfectly knowing every single line, and from then, every time one of us is sick, we watch mean girls together after we decide who is saying which part. This time, it's my turn to be Regina."

 

 

Magnus scoffed. "You ? Regina ? Really ?"

 

"Hey ! I'll have you know that I can play a mean, mean girl !"

 

Magnus chuckled before knocking on the door and slowly poking his head inside. His smile turned fonder, when his eyes landed on Alec his left hand in his sister hair, massaging her head while he was laying next to an half asleep Izzy. "Hey..." The indonesian youg man spoke softly. "I bring you a surprise..." He told Izzy, who lazily smiled. "What is it ?" She asked. Magnus chuckled. "It's more of a who, really." He answered, before opening the door, revealing a lightly blushing Simon.

 

"I heard it was Mean Girls time." The boy said and grinned.

 

Isabelle slowly distangled herself from her brother, her face litting up as she sat on her bed. "Hellz yeah, it's my turn to be Janice." She answered.

 

Simon chuckled and walked over to kiss her forehead. He frowned. "You do seem a little hot."

 

"I gave her soup and the proper pills, thank you Simon." Alec spoke, a little cold on the edges.

 

Simon nodded acknowledgingly, and headed toward Izzy's stack of DVDs, easily spotting Mean Girls. "Aha !" He pulled the movie out of its box and in the player before directing himself back toward the bed.

 

"Scoot over." Izzy told her brother, so that Simon had some space to climb in. Alec glared for a few seconds but obeyed. Isabelle chuckled at Magnus awkwardly standing on his own. To her defense, seeing Magnus awkward was anything but usual. She gestured for him to come as well. "Come on Mags, you're not gonna stand on your feet for one hour thirty-seven minutes ! We'll squash so you can fit !"

 

"Fine, fine, but only because you, Isabelle, want me to and I don't wanna upset a sick person." He said before heading toward the King Sized bed himself.

 

Simon and Izzy looked at each other before sharing a small laugh. "Okay, so this time, I do Regina and Damian, Karen and Kevin." Simon declared.

 

"Gotcha. So I'm Janice, Cady and Gretchen." Izzy declared. "Alec will do Principal Duvall." Alec opened his mouth to say say something but was cut. "Don't pretend you can't, you're the one who showed me that movie and you knew it by heart back then." He sighed but didn't object. "Magnus, you're gonna be Aaron ! and Mrs Norburry !" Magnus just nodded. "Perfect !" Izzy said before pressing play.

 

"I'm also doing the 'who is Regina Goerge' speech." Magnus said, right before the movie started, leaving no room to argue.

 

"I know what you're thinking : Homeschooled kids are freaks. [...] But my family's totally normal. Except for the fact that both of my parents are research zoologist... And we spent the last years in Africa..."

 

[...]

 

"Welcome." Magnus said.

"I'm from Michigan." Alec spoke. Of course, sass was is in D.N.A.

 

[...]

 

"I have a nephew named Anfernee, and I know how mad he gets when I call him Anthony. Almost as mad as I get when I think about the fact that my sister named him Anfernee." Magnus couldn't help but chuckle at how into it Alec was. It was endearing.

 

[...]

 

"Don't have sex. Because you will get pregnant and die." Simon and Alec said at the same time. They both blushed and did not keep going.

 

Magnus grinned, and took it from there. "Don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up. Just don't do it, promise...?" A sigh. "Okay, everybody, just take some rubber."

 

[...]

 

"Oh, you'll get socialized all right.. A little slice like you..."

 

"What are you talking about ?"

 

"You're a regulation hottie."

 

"What ?"

 

"Own it."

 

[...]

 

"Who are the Plastics ?"

 

"They're teen royalty. If North Shore was 'Us Weekly', they would always be on the cover. That one here that's Karen Smith."

 

"She is one of the dumbest girl you will ever meet. Damian sat next to her in English last year.."

 

"She asked me how to spell 'orange'..."

 

"And that little one ?? That's Gretchen Wieners."

 

"She's totally rich because her dad invented Toaster Strudel."

 

"Gretchen Wieners knows everybody's business."

 

"She knows everything about everyone."

 

"That's why her hair is so big. It's full of secrets."

 

"And evil takes a human form in Regina George.... Don't be fooled, because she may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing, slut-faced ho-bag... But in reality, she is so much more than that...."

 

"She's the Queen Bee."

 

"The star. Those other two are just her little workers..."

 

"Regina George... How do I even begin to explain Regina George ?"

 

Magnus cleared his throat, smiling. "Regina George is flawless. She has two Fendi purses and a silver Lexus. I hear her hair's insured for 10000$. I hear she does car commercials.... In Japan." He wiggled his eyebrows for good measure. "Her favorite movie is Varsity blues. One time, she met John Stamos on a plane. And he told her she was pretty. One time, she punched me in the face. It was awesome !"

 

Isabelle burried her face in Simon's shoulder to laugh. This was definitely her favorite part of being sick. Simon small led and lightly kissed the top of her head.

 

 

[...]

 

"She's not interested." A sigh. "Do you wanna have sex with him."

 

"No, thank you."

 

"Good. So it's settled. So you can go shave your back now. Bye, Jason."

 

"Bitch." Alec spoke, making everybody laugh. It was just so sudden... Yet, sounded so right... They all glanced at each other and bursted out laughter. Izzy even had to pause the movie to allow everyone to catch their breath. Simon wiped away a few tears, letting out a small breath. Magnus was laying against his boyfriend, unable to stop as Alec just patted his back, a grin on his lips. "There, there, babe."

 

Simon pulled out his phone, feeling it buzz in his pocket. He furrowed his brows. "Maia wants to see me...?" He absentmindedly spoke aloud.

 

Isabelle frowned. "Why ?"

 

He shrugged. "I don't know... She just said : 'Meet me at the coffee shop near the school in half an hour. I don't like late people'..."

 

"You think it's because of last night party ?"

 

"Cos we ditched her...?"

 

"Well, she probably isn't used of being ditch..."

 

"But I told Jace to tell her we weren't coming... And he said he did..."

 

"Then I don't know what it's about..." Izzy spoke.

 

"How did she even get my number...?"

 

"Excellent question. How about you go and see...?" Alec proposed.

 

"Well, I mean, I can't leave so early in the movie... Regina didn't even have that many lines..."

 

Magnus chuckled. "I can be a mean Regina don't worry. And I'm sure Alec can rock a Damian." He flashed a smile at his boyfriend.

 

Simon glanced at Isabelle. "Will it be okay with you ?" She nodded, smiling a little. He smiled back before kissing the tip of her nose. "I love you." He said, slipping out of bed.

 

"Love you too." She answered, grinning.

 

And that is the story of how, Simon found himself driving to a café, to meet up with a girl that utterly terrified him, to do, heaven knows what.


	8. Get'cha head in the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Lightwood is a dick.  
> The Lewises are too tired to deal with this on a Saturday.  
> Cloudy with a chance of meatballs makes you hate food and that's facts. Alec is the only one who sees it.

Simon frowned as his mother entered his room at seven a.m on a saturday. The squeaking sound of the door, forcing him out of a peaceful slumber. He groaned and stretched before slowly opening his eyes. "Mother ?" He greeted, brows furrowed.

 

Elaine fondly rolled her eyes. "Someone's here to see you." She whispered. "He's in the living room."

 

Simon squinted his eyes, confused. "Gne?" Who the fuck would come so early ? Even Izzy allowed herself to wake up at nine during weekends. And since she was ill, Alec would probably force her to stay into bed anyway. So who could it be..? Kaelie ? He groaned and slowly pushed off the covers, looking up at his mother who was still expectantly standing there. He shrugged on the first shirt he could get ahold off and walked out, trailing behind her. When the brunette entered the said living room, he couldn't help but yelp. It was too early to deal with the sight of Jace Wayland sweaty and shirtless in his living room. Simon loudly cleared his throat to pass it off as a fit of cough before asking : "How do you.. How did you... Why are you...?" He huffed.

 

Jace chuckled, visibly unphased. "How do I look so good so early ? Genes. How did I end up here ? I ran. Why am I here ? To see you." He accompanied the whole thing with a cheeky grin before looking at Elaine. "Mrs Lewis, I'm truly sorry for the early irruption in your household. I just needed to have a small chat with your son."

 

Elaine shrugged. "It's fine. All good." She heavily yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "Nothing a bowl of coffee can't fix. Does any of you want anything ?"

 

"Do you have any protein shake ?" Jace asked.

 

Simon looked at Jace like he was the nastiest thing he had ever seen.  "Ew." The musician shook his head and glanced back toward his confused mother. "Coffee's great. Is there any chance it could be accompanied by pancakes and the most sugary maple syrup ever invented?" Elaine laughed sofly and nodded. "Thanks mom." Simon looked back at Jace who was now looking at him like he was the nastiest thing he'd ever seen. Fairly unimpressed, the brunette tugged on his wrist and led him toward his own room.

 

"Hey, hey, hey, buy me dinner first will you ?" Jace spoke, not particularly trying to get out of the other male's grip.

 

Simon rolled his eyes and pushed the door of the said room. "A single comment and I'll make you swallow a whole spoonful of maple syrup."

 

Jace swallowed, disgusted at the sole thought, but allowed his eyes to wander. The room was so unapologetically Simon, full of warmth and guitars, at least eight of them, how did he pay for those ? The blond shook his head and continued to explore, slowly noticing nerdy references everywhere. "I know that one." Jace said, moving to a bobblehead of  John Watson. "It's Martin Freeman." He poked it, chuckling as it started moving. Simon stood oddly silent, so Jace sighed and turned back to face him. "I came to talk about Maia."

 

Simon sputtered. "M-M-Maia ? To-to-to me ? Why ?"

 

Jace snorted. "She went out with you, yesterday. Why ?"

 

"Why don't you ask her...?" Simon furrowed his brows.

 

"Have you never had a girlfriend ?" Jace sighed. "I can't ask her because I don't want her to believe I don't trust her."

 

"Then doesn't it defeat the whole point to ask me ?"

 

"Not if she doesn't learn about it..."

 

"I think this is like ten times more shady than admitting you're afraid of loosing her and would rather know because you're not as self-confident as you'd like to be. But trust her nonetheless. What's wrong with needing some reassurance ?" Simon shrugged.

 

Jace's jaw clenched. "I don't need anything. I'm not needy. You know what ? Coming here was a  mistake, I don't know what I was expecting. You can't understand."

 

"I—" Simon chuckled. "I can't understand how it feels like to believe you're not enough ?! I practically invented self-loathing, if you look up coping mechanism on the web, you'll find Repression aka the Simon Lewis Trademark ! You." Simon pointed at his chest. "Don't." He pointed again, pushing his index harder against it. "Get." He did it again. "To." One last time. "Come into my house, ask for something like it's already given to you and get angry at me for not doing your bidding."  He did it several time, accentuating every word with a pointy finger. "And finally : Ow." He withdrew his index and shoved it into his mouth, irrational belief that it can fix anything.

 

Jace frowned, rubbing his chest with the palm of his right hand. "You're mean, Lewis. Really mean." Simon started to laugh. "What ?" Jace asked, confused.

 

"I hurt you, Jace Wayland, who are standing half naked in my room at seven a.m on a saturday." Simon blurted out before sitting on his bed, laughing as he ran his hands through his hair. "This, is insane."

 

Jace narrowed his eyes, look caught between confused and worried. "Simon, we go the same school and have friends in common, how is it that big of a deal ?"

 

"Because ! You're Jace Wayland ! School's golden boy. Best quaterback around, who probably already made it into an Ivy League Uni because of some obscure litterature scholarship." Jace grinned, glad Simon didn't went for the jock cliché or his fathers' money. What ?" The brunette asked.

 

"Nothing." Jace shrugged.

 

"No, but really, what ?"

 

"It's just... You just described me... But... Why didn't you went for a sport scholarship ?" He asked.

 

"I read your articles in the school newspaper. They're probably the best part of it. And that short-story you wrote for the special Halloween last year ? It was ridiculously great. I reread it like at least 10 times. My mom could probably prove it, two of those times were to her and Becky." The blonde's smile had visibly widened, making Simon grin back. And for a few seconds, it felt like time had stilled, that their surroundings had faded away, leaving the two of them starring at each other. "I want to be that guy too. Not just a member of a sport team or a good student. I want to find my niche. Find what I, am good at and wouldn't mind talking about for hours.... You have litterature, and I think it's great and shouldn't be overshadowed by other people's expectations of you. I want to find my spot too. Not where I'm supposed to belong but where my heart yearns to go."

 

"Well, you know where my heart years to go ?" Jace asked, interrupting the moment because feeling a little too... Close to the nerd. "To see my girlfriend. So if you could, please, just tell me what you two discussed..."

 

Simon rolled his eyes. "You know where the door is Jace, help yourself."

 

Sighing as well, the blond made his way to said door, ending up almost bumping into a now giggling Elaine. He grinned. "Are you alright?" She nodded and cleared her throat before announcing : "I made the pancakes." Simon's face lit up as he walked past Jace to kiss his mom on the cheek before heading toward the dinner table, blissfully unaware of Jace who stood, frozen at the threshold of his room. Furrowing her brows, Elaine tilted her head to the side. "You're alright dear ?" She reached out to touch him before stopping herself mid-way. He just had a familiar, wounded look in his eyes. "Jace..." She repeated softly, a few times. "Pancakes ?" She proposed as the blond's eyes focused back on her.

 

He shook his head, his trademark grin curling his lips. "Thank you Mrs Lewis, but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to jog back home if I ate anything that rich." Elaine giggled as Simon rolled his eyes and groaned something about how unhealthy it was for someone's happiness to be healthy. The blond just rolled his eyes and headed out.

 

"Simon.." Elaine called before she glanced at Jace, heading toward the door. Her son sighed and moaned before heading toward said door and walking his 'friend' out.

 

"Your mom's great." Jace spoke, as soon as they stepped outside. Simon smiled fondly. "I know." Jace smiled back. "If I had a mom like that, or a mom at all, I'd probably post about her on my Facebook too." He winked before running away. "Ugh." Simon let out before heading back inside. Goddamn cocky bastard, ruining his saturday sleep like that. But there were pancakes...

 

By the time Simon's breakfast with his mom was over, someone else was banging on his door. Huffing, he went to open, and saw : Izzy, Alec and Magnus. Blinking a few times, he called : "Moooom ! We're gonna need more coffee !" Elaine walked to the door, watching the familiar faces pour in. She kissed Isabelle's forehead, frowning when she noticed the slight heat. "You get your ass on the couch young lady, I'll get the wool blankets." Izzy smiled a little and nodded. "Alec, be a dear, take care of the coffees will you ? You're the only one I trust in my kitchen." She grinned at the slight curl of lips of the taller male before he let out a short sigh. "Oh no, Magnus. You're not going in there. I still remember those glitter cupcakes from Simon's freshman year and your : 'Don't worry, we'll clean it all, you can trust me, I'm a junior after all.' and the two hours of scrubbing my ceiling." Simon snickered behind his hand as his mother disappeared.

 

"What happened?" Simon asked.

 

"Robert happened." Alec answered from the kitchen and sighed.

 

"Details ?"

 

"Right. So after mansplaining me, gay bashing Alec and make a xenophobic comment, he simply started yelling at mom. She's there by the way, she's just having trouble parking, so she went a few streets away, she said that she could use the walk." Isabelle explained. "They got divorced years ago, he hasn't sent a letter in months, I don't even remember the last time I saw him and he thinks, no, he has the audacity of believing that he-he-ACHOOO !" Tears starting to roll down Isabelle's cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm just sick. I..." Simon reached out for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "He just... He is in a house that isn't even is but apparently legally belongs to him..." She shook his head. "I wanted him back... But... Not like that. I thought, I thought, I don't know. I'm normally the rational one..."

 

"Good thing I'm a Lawyer then." Elaine spoke, entering the living room and shrugging a chunky knitted blanket on Isabelle's shoulder. Simon moved from the couch, taking the girl's shoes off. He's used to do it for his nana. Carefully, he lifted up Izzy's legs and brought them on the couch where he'd previously been sitting. Elaine smiled with a certain pride and kissed her son's head. "You stay with them. I'll go and try to find Maryse." She spoke, before moving toward the kitchen counter to get her phone before going out.

 

"We're watching this." Magnus spoke, handiness out a DVD to Simon who grinned a bit and nodded, moving to the dvd player to put in Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs. "Nobody's gonna eat anything in hours..." Alec mumbled, sitting on the ground in front of Isabelle's couch. "I made coffee for nothing." He sighed. Magnus chuckled and slid next to him, putting a hand on his boyfriend's knee and patting it a few times before kissing the male's cheek. Simon sat in his dad's old armchair, smile a little dimmed as worry danced in his eyes.

 

His phone buzzed. It was Clary. He giggled a little at her recreation of a meme and wrote a quick response. "Who is it ?" Isabelle asked, grinning as well at her best friend's happy face. Simon shrugged. "It's just something silly Eric sent." He answered, unable to truly tell why he felt the need to lie. She furrowed her brows. "I didn't knew Eric and you communicated daily...." Simon giggled, a little too forced. "Well, I didn't knew Jace Wayland knew my address but he was there this morning..." All eyes fell on Simon. "Really ?" Alec, of all people, asked, incredulous. Simon shrugged. "Really. He even got my mom to make pancake before 9 a.m on a weekend." Izzy blinked a few times. "Oh wow,  what kind of... Witchcraft...?" Simon snorted. "Bet he sold his soul to the devil for that sweet ass of his..." He shook his head. "He does have a nice ass...." Magnus admitted, chucking when Alec's eyes fell on him. "I love yours though." The indonesian male added before pecking his boyfriend's lips. Isabelle and Simon locked eyes, and of course, as the responsible, young adults they were growing to be.... Made kissey faces with obnoxiously loud noises at each other.

 

"Oh god..." Maryse muttered upon entering. "This is Isabelle's sophomore year all over again..." Elaine chuckled and led the both of them to the kitchen, a hand wrapped around her friend's shoulders as they walked past the teen making kiss noises while Alec and Magnus made out just to spite them and find out who could go on for the longest.

 

"Hey, maybe we should make out too." Simon proposed, grinning all too widely. Alec untangled from his boyfriend just to say : "Oh hell no, Lewis!" Simon went for a high five with Izzy, making Alec roll his eyes. "That technically doesn't count as a win, you stopped the noises before I stopped kissing Magnus." Simon narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, but according to you, and I quote : 'Simon only makes noises with his mouth how could he be a good singer?' so, I think that technically means we win. I would know. My mom's a lawyer" Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus just chuckled as Izzy and Simon went for another high five.

 

"This movie is so gross..." Alec grumble. "It's a bouncy house made out of jello. It's awesome." Simon argued. "Yeah, but they're eating it ! And they didn't even take off their shoes. Scratch that. No. Better not take off the shoes. But all those germs ! Oh god. He made her a hair tie. Ew." The eldest Lightwood squeezed his eyes shut. "Hey, when is Max coming back from his trip to Spain with his school ? At least he, enjoys my cinematographic tastes." Simon spoke, tempted to poke Alec with his foot but too afraid of the other male's reaction. Then again, it was a foot so there was a 50-50 percent chance he would simply recoil in disgust. "In three days." Izzy answered. "Gosh, I miss him so much..." Simon grinned. "I think we all did, he is the best MALE Lightwood sibling there is." Alec did not gratify him with an answer, just rolled his eyes.

 

— "Thank you, I guess."

 

Simon furrowed his brows as he received the cryptic message from an unknown number. He started to type something when a second message came through.

 

— "I talked to Maia, we're fine."

 

Chuckling, Simon typed an answer : 'Who the hell is this ?' Able to just picture Jace rolling his eyes.

 

— "Zack Effron."

 

Snorting very loud and in a particularly ugly manner, Simon texted back : "Man, you made so many mistakes in your own name... So the rumor that you had to skip high school to shoot in one was true huh, ZaC :/ ?"

 

— "Guilty as charged. I've never assisted to a single class. It leaves a really huge whole in my chest. And by my chest, I mean an actual chest full of the different diplomas and pictures of me receiving diplomas, I got."

 

Snorting again, Simon typed something : 'You should consider going now. The buffer the better nowadays, really."

 

— "Maybe I will."

— "Simon,"

— " • • • "

Nothing.

— "Drop it. I have to go actually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Feels good to be back. And weird too. Lot of work to do on the characterization. But I'm enjoying the slowly created dynamics.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, I’ m awful at starters... It was so so bad, wasn’t it ??


End file.
